


Crashing

by GrumpandtheRooster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Multi, Pupil Gavin, Smut, Teacher Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpandtheRooster/pseuds/GrumpandtheRooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is in his final year of education, and he is determined to win the affections of his teacher Ryan Haywood. Gavin will get exactly what he wants and more, but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin didn't understand why he had decided to take English. Well, he did know why, but that reason was not worth the mental pain that this written exam was worth. Gavin looked up and saw the reason he was even in the room at that moment. Mr Haywood, head of English at RT Boarding School for Boys.  It was worth taking the class just for this, Gavin had determined a few years ago. Every time he realised that he hated the subject, he would remember who taught it, and his discontent would ease. 

Now Gavin was in his final year of education. Next year he would be going to university back in England, or here in the states., and he had not managed to get even remotely close to Mr Haywood. Gavin contemplated this as he stared at the meaningless words on his practice paper. He had a been taught by Mr Haywood for the past four years. Gavin decided that needed to change.

The thing about Gavin was that he was actually pretty smart. He was brilliant at sciences, good at most other subjects, but they just bored him. Therefore, Gavin acted like an idiot around people, just because he was bored. Gavin realised that he could play this to his advantage.

Gavin started to stare at his paper as though he were really struggling with the paper. He only had fifteen minutes left in the test. Gavin figured he could keep up this "damsel in distress" act. He read through the paper which he had written. Thanks to Gavin's lack of focus (he was focused, but certainly not on his essay) the words written on the page made little to no sense. Gavin forced back a proud smile that was creeping on his face. He stared pitifully until Haywood called the end of the test. 

Everyone packed away their stuff and began to leave the class. Gavin was doing the same, very slowly, though, until he was the last one in the class. He was heading towards the door, almost there, thinking that his plan didn't work.   
"Free," Gavin smiled devilishly at the sound of Haywood's voice. Turning around and controlling his expression, Gavin replied:  
"Yes, sir?"  
"You seemed to be struggling with the paper today. Is everything alright?" Haywood asked.  
"I'm just struggling, sir. I don't know what's happening. I think it's just this new unit." Gavin said, acting slightly saddened.  
"Well if you think that you need it, we could meet after school hours and discuss it," Haywood suggested.  
"I think that would be really good, sir. I don't do anything on a Friday evening."   
"Come to my office and we can work through it."  
"I look forward to it, sir," Gavin said, turning to leave the room again, a smug feeling washing over him.

"You are out of your mind, dude," Michael, Gavin's dorm mate said, hanging off his bed upside down, looking at Gavin with a look of disbelief at his plan for Haywood.   
"It's so crazy, it almost certainly will work," Gavin said smirking.  
"I'm not even going to argue with you. The last time I did, I looked like an idiot." Michael said, and Gavin smiled proudly.  
"How is Lindsay?" Gavin asked, referring to the girlfriend Gavin helped to set up.  
"Exactly my point," Michael said.

Michael sat upright again, his face bright red from his blood rushing there. Gavin looked at the sight before him and began laughing.  
"You look like an embarrassed mongoose!" Gavin uttered out between gasps of laughter.  
"What did you just call me?" Michael said standing up and arming himself with a pillow.  
"Nothing, Michael," Gavin said, still laughing manically.  
"Nothing, huh?" Michael threatened. He swung the pillow at Gavin, hitting him in the torso, sending him flying onto his own bed. Michael started tackling Gavin, the latter feebly resisting. Gavin contorted himself to release himself from Michael's attacks. Soon he had moved in such a way that he was facing his wall of pictures.

He caught sight of a photo of him and his best friend, Dan, smiling goofily up at the camera, taking up most of the frame. Gavin went limp under Michael, no longer playing along.   
"He still hasn't called me," Gavin said.  
"Just forget him, Gavin," Michael said, separating himself from Gavin, moving back towards his side of the room. Gavin said nothing but huffed indignantly. "Gavin you don't need him. You have me," Gavin laughed a little. "and if by some chance that's not enough, there's Ray, Miles, Kerry. Shit man, the whole school likes you, and you're here crying about one person." Gavin smiled though Michael could tell it wasn't genuine. 

"We have a free weekend this week," Gavin said, clearly changing the subject. "We're meeting up with Lindsay and Meg right?"   
"Yeah of course," Michael replied. To this, Gavin smiled genuinely.   
"Someone's keen."   
“Shut the fuck up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Haywood have their first study session, Gavin says more than he initially wants.

Gavin sat down in the wooden chair in the English classroom. In front of him, the neverending form of torture that was 'Great Expectations' by Charles Dickens, sat the deranged woman on the cover staring back at him. He started to slide down the chair, slouching under the desk. If he could get better grades as well as Mr Haywood, then Gavin thought he was effectively killing two birds with one stone. Though one was far easier to do. The easier side of this deal walked through the door as Gavin was thinking these thoughts, making him quickly sit up making him look more attentive.

Mr Haywood grabbed a chair from the another row of desks and sat perpendicular to Gavin. Which Gavin noted with indignation, something else he'd have to work on.   
"So Gavin, I thought we could look at a random passage in the book and draw some analysis points from it. That way I can see where you need help." As he said this, Mr Haywood opened the book to a random page, and landed on one quite early in the book, Chapter XII, it read in a small font on top of the page. Inside the book, there were feeble notes in the margins, where Gavin had attempted to write notes. To someone who didn't know Gavin, they might assume that he just didn't understand; but in reality, he had no need to write notes, he remembered most things he was told.

Haywood handed the book back to Gavin, instructing him to make as many annotations that he could make. Gavin searched desperately to find anything to say. After about five minutes of pretending to struggle with saying anything, Haywood started to add his own contributions, all of which Gavin had thought of when they first looked at this section during class.

Gavin was growing bored of this, and so decided to spice things up slightly.  
"Are you married, sir?" Gavin asked. His teacher seemed shocked by this sudden question.  
"N-no, I'm not," he said.  
"I find that quite surprising, sir," Gavin commented, smiling at the slight colour that was growing on Mr Haywood. "You must, at least, have a girlfriend," Gavin continued.  
"No, I don't, Gavin," Haywood said again.   
"How about a boyfriend?" Gavin ventured, this time, Haywood's face turned bright red, as though embarrassed that someone had found out the truth, and Gavin let out a small laugh. Gavin couldn't believe how easy this was going to be, although it would have been more fun if there was a significant other involved. "Don't worry sir, no one cares here, or, at least, they don't mind with me,"  
"I guess not, but I didn't have such an easy time growing up with my parents," Mr Haywood said, "It's good that yours don't mind either,"  
"They'd have to care about me first to care about that. Why do you think they sent me to America?"

Gavin didn't understand why he felt the need to tell this to someone, especially as he only told this to two people in the world, Dan and Michael. The teacher just had a caring and trusting nature about him.  
"I'm sure they care about you really," Haywood asked. To which Gavin just scoffed. He was beginning to regret saying anything now.  
"Well, you seem to have plenty of friends here, and back in England I presume?" Haywood continued.  
"Yeah, it would help if the ones "back in England" would call me." Gavin said, a genuine tone of bitterness coming through. He heard it come from himself, and realised how unattractive he was being at that moment, and so quickly changed his demeanour.

"I think that at this point Dickens is using foreshadowing," Gavin said, his tone entirely different to what it was before. Although Haywood seemed to notice, he said nothing and continued with the work.

Another half hour went on with similar, work based discussion, and the two left each other, scheduling another meeting for the next week. Ryan Haywood walked to the staff room, where two teachers, Geoff Ramsey, and Jack Patillo, remained, talking about nothing in particular.  
"Hey, Ryan," Jack said upon seeing said man walk into the room.  
"Hey guys," Ryan replied. The words Gavin had said to him during their time together had really stuck, and haunted, Ryan. "Do either of you teach Gavin Free?"  
"Free? Yeah he's in one of my classes," Geoff said  
"Taught him last year," Jack said, "Too clever for his own good." he added to which Geoff agreed.  
"I don't think he has any strong relationships...with anyone," Ryan said, almost thinking out loud.  
"You're kidding, right?" Half the school either knows or adores him," Geoff argued.  
"I mean any real friendships," Ryan explained.  
"And you're going to be the one to change that are you?" Geoff asked sceptically.   
"No," Ryan replied, smiling softly, though not at all denying that he hadn't thought about it.

Gavin entered his room, flinging his book along with a large pile of others, and lay on his bed by throwing himself there.   
"So, did he blow you yet?" Michael asked, looking up from the desk where he was doing work.  
"It's a slow and careful process, Michael," Gavin replied. Michael laughed. "Oh, I think you got a text earlier,"   
Gavin got up and felt around the back of the wardrobe where both he and Gavin hid their real phones. Gavin opened the texts and smiled at the text that was left for him.  
 _"Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow Gavvy_ xxxxx _-Meg"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm really portraying Gavin as a bit of a douche. I love him really!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael meet up with Meg and Lindsay. The day goes well for all except one unsuspecting teacher.

Today was the day Gavin and Michael were seeing Meg and Lindsay. Gavin watched in mild amusement as Michael chose his outfit, styled his hair, then spent another ten minutes trying to perfect his look. Michael noticed Gavin's smug face in the mirror being reflected behind him. Michael turned around quickly scowling menacingly.   
"Look, man, I don't want to look like a piece of shit every fucking day of my life, like you do," Michael said defensively "Besides it's showing Lindsay that I appreciate her."  
"I give you all the appreciation you need, boi." Gavin said getting up and placing a kiss on Michael's cheek. Michael grimaced but laughed anyway.

"If things ever go sour between Lindsay and me, we're getting married and moving in together," Micheal said easily. This was a plan hat they had gone over many times, and so was not an unusual statement. Many variants of this plan had been made, such as where they would live, or what pets they would have, but this was their vague plan.   
"Sounds top," Gavin said, returning to his perch behind Michael.

Together, they left the grounds of the school, walking past the unnecessarily grand black gates of the school, where Michael's driver stood looking highly indifferent next to the Jones' car for the day. The car was relatively modest, for the Jones family anyway, who owned a chain of high-class hotels in various major cities. The car had a black interior and exterior and reminded Gavin, bitterly, of home.

"Hey, Jeremy!" Gavin said very excitedly to the driver.   
"Good Morning, Gavin. How are you, sir?" Jeremy replied, smiling softly.   
"I'm great," Gavin said as Jeremy opened the door for him.   
"And you, Michael?"   
"I'm fine thanks, Jeremy," And Michale also got into the car, the door softly closing behind him.

It was an hour drive into the closest town. Thankfully, for Michale and Gavin, this town was also shared by the girls' school on their weekends off, which is how they met Meg and Lindsay almost a year ago. They were just walking around town, messing around as usual when their paths happened to collide with Lindsay Jones and Meg Turney. Michael was instantly speechless. Gavin had never seen him that way, so he took it upon himself to do most of the interactions. He was a charmer anyway, it was kind of his job. One thing led to the other and 3 months later Michael finally managed to muster up the courage to ask Lindsay out. The two had been pretty much inseparable ever since.

So when they were reunited on this day, Michael couldn't contain his smile. He embraced Lindsay passionately and kissed her. During this interaction, Gavin and Meg stood awkwardly to the side. He smiled at her, and she quickly smiled back.

"How have you been, Meg?" He asked.  
"Good, Gavin. You?" she replied cheerily.   
"Pretty good, thanks," Michael and Lindsay, apparently wrapped in their own world started walking off without the other two. So they hurried up alongside them, Meg confidently looping her hand around Gavin's arm, Gavin himself, not at all discomforted by this contact, smiled at her gleefully.

While they aimlessly did meaningless tasks around the town, Michael and Lindsay talked relentlessly, as if they didn't already do this on most school nights. Gavin was left with Meg, which he was not resentful about. He liked Meg, a lot. Anyone with eyes could tell that she was hot, and she and Gavin got on really well. Although Meg would do most of the talking between them, Gavin found this comforting as he would just listen to the general goings on in her life and he would mentally relax to the sound of her voice.

They stopped to get food, a quiet sushi place near the centre of town, badly lit but Lindsay insisted that the food was good so they went in. Gavin and Michael sat next to each other, Meg and Lindsay opposite them in a booth. Half way through the meal Gavin felt something kick out against his leg, causing him to jump and almost choke on his salmon roll. He looked up at Meg, who looked apologetic. Gavin smiled cunningly and gently kicked her back. A full-fledged game of footsie ensues, with both participants kicking wildly, each kick getting more aggressive. Gavin traps one of Meg's legs between both of his own and tightens his grip as she tries to escape. When she finally frees herself, she accidently managed to kick Michael, who instantly turns to Gavin.

"Gavin, we can make you sit on the kids table if this is too much for you to handle," Michael said angrily though he was smiling. Gavin let out a noise of indignation but settled his anger by stealing a piece of sushi from Michael's plate. Meg laughed softly but continued to eat with an innocent look on her face when the others turned to her.

They were walking back to their respective cars, walking slowly in an attempt to lengthen their time together, even though the sun was beginning to set behind them.   
"So Gavin's been trying to get his teacher to blow him..." Michael's voice suddenly rose up enough that Meg and Gavin could hear him. Gavin could feel Meg's hand loosen her grip on him, as though she were disappointed.   
"I've been going over a book with my teacher, that's all," Gavin replied.

The conversation quickly moved on between Michael and Lindsay, but Gavin could tell that those words had affected Meg.   
"Great Expectations," Gavin explained "Bloody boring book," Meg seemed to perk up a little.  
"It's really not that bad. You just have to have patience with it. " Meg advised.   
"I'd rather spend my time on better things," Gavin said, looking directly at Meg, and he noted the small blush that appeared on her face. Gavin felt the same proud feeling that he had felt with Ryan yesterday, and continued walking alongside Meg mostly in silence, allowing her to contemplate what he had said.

Back at their school, Michale and Gavin walked into the canteen and sat down with their dinner on a table opposite the one where Ryan, and a few other teachers in his department, also sat eating their meals. Ryan noted Gavin sitting down opposite him as they made brief eye contact across the two tables.

"Dude, Meg is totally into you," Michael started immediately. Gavin laughed and noticed that this conversation had got the attention of Haywood, who looked up at them again though pretended not to.   
"You reckon?" Gavin asked, well aware of the answer.  
"Absolutely. Dude, you guys were flirting with each other all day." Michael said, unaware of Haywood still looking in their direction, which Gavin could see through his peripheral.  
"I think I might go for it then, she's pretty great," at these words Gavin noticed the teacher's head return to the food on his plate. Could this be a possible sign of jealousy?

 Ryan Haywood returned to his teacher's accommodation. He sat on his bed, still fully clothed, wondering why the words said by two eighteen-year-olds had affected him so much. Was he growing feelings for Gavin? He thought of the fair-haired kid and his ridiculously green eyes. The way his hands pushed back his always messy hair. The way he licked his lips when he was concentrating in class. His British accent. He felt his jeans get tighter, throughout these thoughts. Ryan cursed loudly at this realisation, pulling down his jeans and began to touch himself, thinking of Gavin Free. The boys' name on his lips as he came. Ryan Haywood was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Gavin is 100% poly!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally gets Ryan pushed over the edge.

Gavin sat in his English classroom again a few days later. 'Great Expectations' between himself and Haywood. Gavin wasn't listening to what his teacher was saying. He was placing his focus on Haywood's hands. They were large, not in a weird way, but in a way Gavin thought would be comforting, or pleasurable. Gavin found himself getting almost hypnotised by the way Ryan's hands would wrap around the book, gently turning the pages. In the background, Haywood's deep voice filled the room, having a calming effect. Gavin had to force himself to try to pay attention.

The more Gavin listened to his teacher's words, the more he noticed a strange tone in his voice. He seemed distracted and even angry at Gavin. Gavin knew it wasn't about something as trivial as the book. So it was something else that Gavin did. Could Ryan really be that affected by the mention of Meg at dinner? Gavin decided to test this theory.

"Sir, I just don't understand what you're saying." Gavin suddenly said after several minutes of silence.  
"Well, you just need to have patience with the book, really get into it," Haywood said. Gavin laughed softly.  
"Meg said the same thing," Gavin explained.  
"Meg?" Ryan said, trying, and failing to sound indifferent to the mention of Meg, "Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Would you be upset if she was?" Gavin asked, confidently, which visibly shocked Haywood.   
"N-no. I don't think I that's an appropriate question." Ryan replied quickly, becoming flustered.  
"Why would it be an inappropriate question, sir; because it's true?" Gavin pushed further. He can see Ryan beginning to deny it again, but interrupts him before he can even say anything. "I know you like me, sir," Gavin said with such confidence, that Ryan could not attempt to deny it. "It's okay," Gavin said softly.

Ryan looked up at Gavin, whose face was gentle, and kind, and getting closer to his own. Suddenly Gavin was kissing Ryan, his lips were surprisingly soft. Ryan did not reciprocate the kiss at all, all the reason's why this was wrong flying through his head. Eventually, Gavin himself sensed this and pulled back still looking at Ryan, searchingly and questioningly. Ryan looked at Gavin back. He knew what he wanted was wrong; Gavin was his pupil and more than half his age, but he was gorgeous and intelligent and Ryan couldn't deny he wanted this too. So he found himself leaning in himself, wrapping his hand around Gavin's head, drawing him into the kiss.

Gavin felt a sense of triumph at this, all his efforts had finally paid off, and Gavin was going to accept his reward. He pushed deeper into the kiss, and Haywood parted his lips in response. Ryan took charge of the kiss, pushing his own tongue into Gavin's mouth. Gavin reciprocated easily, kissing him passionately. The kiss was passionate and desperate. Gavin's hand found itself behind his teachers head, Ryan's own hands dropping down to Gavin's waist, slightly touching the soft skin under Gavin's shirt.

The kiss lasted for what felt like hours to them, but eventually they had to separate themselves. Both of them looked slightly hazy, coming down from the high of the kiss.

"We...should get back to the book," Haywood said.  
"Or we could not," Gavin said, smirking. Then, to Gavin's great disappointment, the bell which indicated that all students should return to their dorm, went off. Both seemed to snap out of their haze at the shrill sound of the bell. Although they knew it was a stupid school rule to follow, that forced them to be apart from each other, but it was one that could get them both in trouble. So they reluctantly separated from each other, each returning to their rooms.

"So how did tutoring go?" Michael said as Gavin walked into the room. Gavin smiled the brightest he had in a long time, "Seriously?" Michael said smiling too.  
"Yeah, we made out," Gavin said, unable to hide his pride. Michael looked as though his young child had grown up and had left the house. He embraced Gavin showing his pride in his best friend. Gavin knew that life was going to be very different from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a short one, but there's not much else to add to this chapter, without it then being too long. The next few chapters will be smut based, just a heads up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin pushes Ryan Haywood to the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really getting into this fic! Especially after this chapter, you'll see why.

Ever since that evening, Haywood had been acting strangely towards Gavin, which annoyed him considerably. Why did people need emotions and a conscience, if it only keeps them away from what they really want? Gavin particularly noticed this during his English class. it was a hot day and the sun was shining directly through the large windows on Gavin's right so that the sun's rays were hitting his face directly, and heating up himself and the room, making everyone feel lethargic. 

Gavin could have easily fallen asleep in that environment, as it seemed Michael was close to doing next to him, a completely vacant expression on his face, but Gavin wanted to have Haywood. At this point, Gavin needed Haywood, but he was not going to tell that to anyone. So Gavin once again started his ordeal of gaining the attention and affection of his English teacher.

Gavin's efforts did not go unnoticed by Ryan. He looked up at the class briefly, and his eyes subconsciously drifted towards Gavin. The warm glow of the sun landed perfectly on his face that all his best features were emphasised. Individual strands of his hair seemed to glow like gold, and his long eyelashes cast small shadows on his face which emphasised the piercing green colour of his eyes. Ryan even noticed Gavin's rhythmic breathing and found himself naturally matching the pace. Suddenly, Gavin looked right at Ryan and smirked as they made eye contact. Gavin chose that moment to stretch his long slender body, making him look more like a Greek statue in the light, his body stretching out his shirt beautifully.

This movement caught the attention of Michael, who followed Gavin's gaze straight to their teacher at the front of the class. Michael rolled his eyes before leaning in towards Gavin's ear and whispering.  
"You're such a shameless flirt, you know that? If you spent more time concentrating on the book and less on how bad you want to get it on with the teacher, you wouldn't be getting bad grades in English." 

Gavin looked at Michael with an appalled expression and hit the boy playfully. Michael naturally hit the boy back, and so a small fight ensued.  
"Gavin Free," Gavin jumped at the sound of Haywood addressing him so suddenly, breaking the silence in the room, and causing all of his other classmates to look up at him, "Could you please refrain from disrupting my class to satisfy your immaturity?" the teacher asked. Gavin smiled cockily and replied in a similar manner: "I could refrain from doing so sir, but I'd prefer not to. " This, as expected, drew a quiet muttering from the class, and irritation from the teacher.  
"In that case Mr Free, you can remain after class where we will discuss this further,"  Gavin pretended to look shocked at Haywood's words, but after the class had settled again, and Michael had stopped laughing, Gavin looked up at his teacher and smirked when Haywood looked on him, before quietly returning to his work.

The shrill calls of the bell signified the end of class and the beginning of break and everyone's voices began to fill the room, shortly followed by the scrape of chairs and the packing away of books and pens. Although Gavin did this too, he did it much slower, frequently looking towards Haywood as he did so. The class began to file out and eventually the only people who were left in the room were Gavin Free and Ryan Haywood. 

Ryan sat on the edge of his desk at the front of the room, mostly standing, arms folded, trying to look intimidating to the seated Gavin. Gavin in response smiled and sat opposite his teacher, donning the same stance.   
"Gavin,"  
"Sir," Gavin replied still in the same mocking tone. Seeing where this was going, Ryan sighed resting his hands on the desk.  
"Gavin what happened between us cannot continue. Do you understand?"  
"No," Gavin said, getting up and standing close to his teacher, "I don't see why you can't just do what you clearly want to do," Gavin said now placing his hands on Ryan's arms. Now leaning in closer but not breaking eye contact, he said: "You know I want it too."

Gavin closed the gap between them, kissing Ryan more gently than they had ever kissed before. Ryan barely reciprocated but there was enough of a movement back which allowed Gavin to kiss him gain. This kiss was only slightly longer and slightly stronger than the last one. Gavin started to lower his hands towards Ryan's legs, kissing him again. As soon as his hands left his arms, Ryan grabbed onto Gavin's waist. While they were still kissing, longer and more passionate each time, Gavin’s fingers trailed along Ryan’s legs, eventually landing on his crotch, which Gavin brushed across with more force. 

When he felt this Ryan pushed Gavin away, breaking the kiss and all points of contact. Gavin was not prepared to give up just yet. Just one last try. He had gotten too close. If Ryan said no, he would leave without another mention of the things that had happened. Gavin could tell this was something that Ryan did want though, he was just scared and nervous. Which gavin understood, and honestly found adorable. So Ryan was not looking at Gavin, avoiding all eye contact, Gavin placed his hands back on Ryan’s legs. 

Ryan looked back up at Gavin’s eyes again with this sudden contact. He wanted it, god he did. Yet every rational part of him was telling him that this was wrong, that there was no way that this could end well. The heat of Gavin’s hands reminded Ryan of all the times he had thought and dreamt about this very thing. Gavin sent him a questioning look, as though asking permission to continue. Ryan looked at Gavin’s eyes and almost fell under a spell. 

Ryan quickly took charge over Gavin, placing his hands behind his neck and pulling Gavin in for the most heated kiss they had ever had. Ryan almost too harshly bit down on Gavin’s lower lip, pulling in Gavin to intensify the kiss. In response Gavin started moving his hands towards Ryan’s crotch again, this time, undoing the belt, the button, the fly, growing closer to Ryan’s dick. 

When Ryan felt a warm hand on his dick he breathed him sharply, making Gavin smile in this break between their kiss. Then the same warm hand started stroking Ryan’s dick, and Ryan had to break the kiss to catch his breath. He looked at Gavin, who’s hair he has messed up, who’s lips he has made red and swollen, and Ryan wanted to show more of himself on Gavin. He violently kissed Gavin’s jaw, unbuttoning his shirt slightly, to reveal the tanned skin underneath. Ryan moved his attacks down there sucking hard enough to leave marks, leaving Gavin’s skin almost littered with love bites.

Gavin felt Ryan’s hand squeeze around him closer as he got closer to finishing. Gavin quickly dropped to his knees before his teacher, and easily put his length in his mouth. Ryan audibly moaned, driving Gavin to suck and bob his his head. Ryan threaded his hands through Gavin’s soft hair as he reached completion. Gavin practically sucked every drop from Ryan, greedily swallowing it all. Before standing back up breathing heavily.

Gavin looked a mess in front of Ryan, fully dishevelled. Ryan kissed Gavin again, slightly more gently due to their combined post-sex exhaustion. Surprisingly, Gavin pushed Ryan away.   
“Break’s over, Haywood,” Gavin said, buttoning up his shirt. “ Don’t want people wondering where I am,”   
“You sure you don't want me to help you with anything?” Ryan asked, attempting to mimic the confident tone Gavin usually adopted, but still managed to sound nervous. Nevertheless, Gavin smiled, but shook his head.  
“I’m sure I’ll survive, sir,” Gavin said attempting to flatten down his hair. “This way, I guarantee we will be meeting again.” Gavin added before confidently strolling out of the sunlit classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time writing fully graphic smut. What did you guys think? Did I do ok? Also the smut will continue in the next few chapters so enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan decides it's his turn to take charge for once.

They did indeed meet again. After that, their study session had become an excuse to have sex with each other. Yet their last session was a good few days ago, and Ryan was becoming restless. He needed to tough Gavin again. Simply looking at the boy and admiring him when he taught him in English was not enough anymore. That’s why he was going to take control this time. Yet if he was caught he was going to be fired from the one job he enjoyed in his whole life. He was going to have to be tactical.

Ryan sat through a class with his freshmen, it was the last lesson of the day and he was about as bored as his class looked to be. He quickly searched on the system for what lesson Gavin Free would be in now, maths with Sorola, hopefully, Gavin was in a restless mood as he was in. Ryan sighed and stood up addressing his class.  
“Alright class, I don’t want to be here right now, and clearly neither do you. Finish this work for homework, and you can go to your dorms early.” There was a gracious murmur fro the class, and they all packed away their things and began to leave the classroom. Ryan willed them to go faster so that he could meet with Gavin.

When the last freshman had left the classroom Ryan practically sprinted to that maths corridor. God he was practically smitten, and over his student. He knocked on the door and opened the door when Sorola indicated that is was okay to do so.   
“Is everything ok, sir?” the math teacher asked.  
“I need Gavin Free for the rest of the lesson if that’s alright?” Ryan asked. Sorola looked up at the clock on the wall while saying: “What have you done wrong, this time, Free?”  
“I don’t know, sir. It’s hard to keep track,” Gavin said, which was when Ryan noticed him for the first time. Ryan happened to know that today was the day that Gavin had soccer practice, and it showed, he was even scruffier than usual, but in some weird way that made him all the more attractive. This answer seemed to please Sorola and he dismissed Gavin. On Gavin’s table sat Michael, and two other boys he had taught in previous years, Ray, and Miles. Ryan swore he saw Gavin wink to his friends before joining Ryan at the door.

Gavin followed Ryan in silence through the corridors of the school, there were still lessons going on in the classrooms they passed, and it wasn’t worth getting them in trouble. Gavin saw Ryan’s office come into view, they got closer, and closer, and then Haywood just walked past the office entirely.   
“Sir?” Gavin asked. Ryan sent him a look that seemed to say, be quiet and trust me at the same time, so Gavin rolled his eyes in response but remained silent and followed. 

Soon they came to the locked door that lead the way to the teacher’s quarters. Gavin understood almost immediately and felt almost giddy, he started bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ryan laughed softly and pulled out his key card, swiping it across the reader, then the soft click came that meant the door had unlocked. Ryan opened it with relative ease and Gavin followed quickly and quietly. The teacher’s rooms were similar to the student rooms, adjacent to each other, they even had the same door. The only difference Gavin could find was that the rooms seemed slightly bigger. They walked down the rows of teacher’s rooms, each was labelled with the same placard that marked the teacher’s offices in the main building. 

Haywood began to pull out his key card again, and came to a slow stop at a door that was labelled ‘James Ryan Haywood’. Ryan opened the door and let Gavin walk in first, smiling slightly at the look of curiosity on Gavin’s face, before closing the door behind him. Gavin was right the rooms were slightly bigger, the beds were bigger and the sheets were nicer. There was even an individual bathroom. In the main room there was room for a large desk, a wardrobe, a small couch, and a bookcase filled with hardback novels. Gavin walked closer to the books and started reading their titles.

“So James,” Gavin said, as he felt the teacher stand close behind him, wrapping his hands around Gavin’s waist.  
“No one calls me that, Mr. Free,” Haywood said, gently stroking Gavin’s sides.  
“So what do people call you then?” Gavin asked, genuine confusion in his voice.  
“Ryan, if you must know,” Ryan said into Gavin’s neck.   
“Ryan, I hope you didn’t just invite me here to look at your book collection as nice and extensive as it is?” Gavin asked, leaning back into Ryan.   
“No, and I don’t like you calling me that,” Ryan said. Gavin started kissing him, turing around in his teacher’s arms.  
“What would you have me call you then?” Gavin asked, his hand dropping to Ryan’s crotch, “James? Mr Haywood? Sir?” Gavin heard Ryan’s breathing quicken at the last option. Gavin smiled.

“Does that turn you on, sir?” Gavin asked innocently, which was rather ironic as his hand was not doing innocent things to his teacher at that moment. God it did, but this time Ryan was determined to have full control, he was the older, and more senior person at the school, and in this relationship. He picked up Gavin, wrapping his legs around his waist. Gavin squeaked and Ryan growled, placing Gavin roughly on the bed and towering over him. 

Ryan lifted Gavin’s shirt over his head, slowly and teasingly, Gavin basically squirmed underneath him.   
“Sir! Please, sir!” Gavin begged, Ryan simply laughed and kissed Gavin languidly. Ryan moved his attack onto Gavin’s jaw, placing several kisses there before moving down to Gavin’s neck and placing several kisses there.  
“Sir!” Gavin said.   
“Be patient, Gavin.” Ryan said, slowly undoing the top button of Gavin’s shirt, then the next then the next, unwrapping Gavin leaving open mouthed kisses on his chest. Gavin was watching him intently. 

When Ryan had got to the last button he undid it and ghosted his mouth over Gavin’s still clothed crotch. He looked Gavin dead in the eye, the boy was desperate, he needed it, but Ryan wasn’t going to just give it to him. He sat up and slowly began removing his tie.  
“RY-AN!” Gavin whined. Ryan stopped immediately and gave Gavin a vicious stare.   
“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Ryan threatened. Gavin shut his mouth abruptly. Ryan continued removing his shirt, and slowly removed every other piece of clothing, leaving Gavin whining in the background. 

Finally, Ryan gave Gavin what he wanted. He started removing Gavin’s clothes again, finally freeing Gavin’s now hard cock. Gavin moaned wantonly. Ryan took Gavin into his mouth, and sucked him off, but not enough, not in a way that Ryan knew Gavin needed him. Ryan was going to take Gavin slowly. He pulled off Gavin with a satisfying pop.  
“Turn over,” he instructed, and as Gavin was obeying him, Ryan went and grabbed the lube. When Ryan returned he started prepping Gavin, with several minutes of movement before he added another finger. By the end of the torment, Gavin was writhing and whining, begging for Ryan.

“Please, sir,” Gavin said, so quietly and breathlessly, Ryan felt compelled to finally gave into his pleas. He finally entered Gavin and the lustful moan he emitted made Ryan glad he prepped him beforehand. Ryan continued to go slow on Gavin, until Gavin stopped playing along and was pushing himself into Ryan trying to quicken the pace. Eventually Ryan himself gave in and pounded into Gavin at a ruthless pace.

Then the bell that signified the end of the day sounded, and Ryan was reminded where he was, what he was doing, and who he was doing it with. Yet this did not deter him, it encouraged him. He thrust into Gavin a few more times and came violently at the thought of what he was doing exactly. Gavin followed quickly, and both collapsed exhausted from the effort.

“I don’t want to leave,” Gavin said while he lay next to Ryan tracing patterns on his chest.   
“Then don’t,” Ryan said. Gavin sighed, walked over to where his clothes were discarded like a corpse on the floor and found his phone in the pocket of the trousers. Quickly sent a text to Michael, and kissed Ryan in preparation for round two of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Winter holidays, and Gavin stays with Meg.

They had been seeing each other for about three months now, and although their interactions were mostly of a sexual nature, Gavin had begun to notice a change in dynamic. The sex between them had become less of a power play, but an act of mutual enjoyment. Gentler movements and gentler words. In all honesty, Gavin did enjoy it. Haywood was still Haywood after all, but it was beginning to get boring for him. 

It was now the Winter Holidays, but this was Texas, in which Gavin obviously remained, and it was a bit less brutal a winter than he was used to in Britain. He wasn’t in Britain for Christmas because he knew his family wouldn’t care whether he was with them or in an another country. Seeing as all his real friends were in the US, he decided to stay there. Thanksgiving with the Jones was a rowdy one as usual, and now he decided to spend Christmas itself with Meg. Meg was surprised when he asked if he could stay for two weeks, but her family were hospitable and accommodating and allowed him to have the spare room, which, thankfully for Gavin, was right next to Meg’s. 

It was the night of Christmas eve and Meg’s family felt they should all be in a room together. Meg’s parent’s sat on one couch, whilst Gavin and Meg and her little brother, Sam, put the finishing touches to their Christmas decorations. Sam had placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk by the fireplace, and to his insistence, a plate of carrots for the reindeer. Gavin had grown fond of this 4-year-old over the last week he was there and felt the need to make sure everything went well for him.

“Alright, Sam,” Meg’s father said when the food was placed by the fireplace, “If you don’t go to bed, then Santa will never come. He knows’s if you’ve been naughty.” Although Sam pouted, he followed his mother to bed quickly, excited for tomorrow. When Sam was out of the room, Meg’s father said:   
“Could you both help me get the presents from the other room?”  
 “Of course,” Gavin said with genuine happiness. Something about him being around families made Gavin have a less cynical outlook on the world. They walked down into the basement and each picked up an equal amount of presents to bring back upstairs. 

As Gavin was placing them in what he felt was an aesthetically pleasing way, he noticed one of the tags of the presents. There, written in beautiful calligraphy, he noticed his name.   
 “Meg, did you get me a gift?” Gavin asked, showing the gift to her from the other side of the tree.  
 “Of course, Gavin, there’s several here for you,” Meg said with a smile, as though this was the most obvious thing to her. He would have expected this from Michael's family, he was basically another son to them now, but Meg's family, who he had never met before, and asked to stay with by chance they might say yes, he never expected it from them.   
"Thank you," Gavin said quietly, looking at the gift in his hands.  
"Alright orphan child, you look like you've never got a gift before," Meg said fondly. Gavin laughed and continued placing presents under the tree.

Gavin's present had never been the gift giving type. If he wanted something he would ask for it and he would get it. By the age of three, he was a severely spoilt child. Over time, he realised that people would not like him if he acted like this, and if people didn't like him, it was harder to get them to do what he wanted from them. The mentality never left him. What Gavin wanted now was Meg. 

"Do you want to go up and play ds?" Gavin asked Meg when all the presents had been set out.   
"You're going down, Free!" Meg declared before running up the stairs towards her room. Gavin ran after her, collecting his own ds from his room before joining Meg who was sitting on her bed. 

Gavin found when he was playing games with people, time seemed to go too quickly, he could easily spend his entire life just playing games. They only became aware of the time when, at the end of a Mario Party Game, Gavin looked up at the clock on Meg's wall.   
"It's midnight, Meg," Gavin said softly, coming down from the high of winning three games in a row. His victory dance had left him in a position where Meg was lying on top of him, breathing heavily, as she too was caught in the assault of the victory dance.   
"Merry Christmas, Gavin," Meg said softly too. They looked into each other's eyes until green melted into brown. Until two mouths melted into one. Until two bodies melted into one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for school to start again, and some interesting things go down.

"You're having sex with her, Michael, not writing Shakespeare," Gavin said to Michael whilst he was revealing his exploits over the winter. The two boys were laying on their bed's, feeling no pressure as this was their first day back, and they had a few hours to settle back.   
"Just because I have a sense of romance," Michael said jokingly though Gavin could tell he was hurt by the comment.  
"Romance entails that you're in love," Gavin replied.   
"What's wrong about being in love?" Michael asked.   
"Love doesn't exist," Gavin explained casually, as though he were revising material for a test.  
"What? Gavin, you cynic, of course, love exists," Michael argued.  
"No, it doesn't. It's just prefabricated ideas about mutual relationships so that the hunting pack stays together," Gavin explained further in the same tone. Michael stared at Gavin in disbelief.  
"So I don't love you, and you don't love me?" Michael asked bitterly.  
"That's different, though, boi," Gavin said.  
"is it?" Michael asked before getting up, muttering something about seeing Ray, and leaving the room.

Gavin sighed fully aware of his unconventional and somewhat controversial views. The way he saw it, though, his parents were supposed to love him, and they did not really show signs love towards him or each other. Gavin did not have a lot of experience with love. Not wanting to be alone, and having the responsibility of seeing his English teacher, Gavin also left the room and headed towards the office he had become so familiar with this year.

Ryan's office, with a frosted-glass door and a bronze nameplate, was filled with various shades of brown. This was against Ryan's wishes but he inherited from an old English teacher who he replaced, and he couldn't be bothered to change it. He heard a knock on his glass door and jumped at the sudden noise in his relative silence.   
"Come in," he called, resting his red pen, which he was using for last minute marking, on the pile of papers in front of him. His mood was considerably lifted when he saw his Brit, smiling easily in the doorway.

"Hello, Haywood," Gavin said, walking around the oak desk to sit on his teacher's lap, facing him.   
"Hello, Mr. Free," Haywood said, not breaking eye contact with him. Gavin leaned down and kissed Haywood. The kiss began to get more and more heated, Gavin started grinding down on him, feeling him slowly get hard beneath him. Gavin could feel the vibrations of the elder's moans through the kiss, and it was turning him on as well.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and without needing to be told, Gavin jumped off Ryan's chair and hid in the area that the chair was usually tucked into, struggling not to burst out laughing.

Ryan tried to make himself look like he wasn't just kissing a student.   
"Come in," Ryan said, for the second time. In walked his colleague, Geoff Ramsey.   
"Are you busy?" Geoff asked.  
"Yes, but I should catch up on some marking before lessons start," Ryan could feel Gavin convulse with laughter at his feet, and struggled not to do the same.   
"It's fine, I'll only be quick. I just wanted to review lesson plans with you." As Geoff was saying these words, he took a seat in the chair opposite Ryan's desk, and Gavin unzipped Ryan's pants and wrapped his lips around Ryan's dick.

Ryan jumped from the touch but quickly returned to composure.   
"So we should be finishing the novel with the sophomores within the next few weeks..." but the voice of his colleague drowned out into nothing. Instead, space in his head was overfilled with thoughts of Gavin. Either cursing him in his head or praising every sequence of events in the world that lead to the birth of Gavin Free. Somehow, Geoff kept on talking for a long time and seemed to have no clue what was happening.

After several minutes, Geoff seemed to be coming to and end and Ryan continued responding with what he seemed to be a reasonable response. He felt himself coming to a climax and thanked every force that Geoff was getting up to leave. Ryan let himself finally come when he heard the click of his door closing.

"I hate you," Ryan said when Gavin emerged from under his desk, the smallest around of jizz on the corner of his mouth. Gavin laughed and subconsciously licked the cum off his face. It seemed that everything Gavin did, turned Ryan on.   
"Welcome back, sir," Gavin said, before leaving the office himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Gavin and Michael hoped would be a relaxing Friday evening which they would spend with friends, quickly becomes a dangerous expedition

It was the last hours of on a Friday Night before the matron came to announce lights out to everyone in their dorms. This was usually the time that everyone went to each others rooms and did no work. Fortunately for Gavin, who was clinically lazy, others always seemed to come to his and Michael’s room. So, on this clear evening, where from the grimy dorm room window you could see all the stars you could ever want, Kerry, Miles, Ray, Michael, and himself were crammed into their small room. On Gavin’s bed Gavin and Michael lay with Gavin’s arms wrapped around Michael’s body, in response Michael squirmed uncomfortable with the public displays of affection. Gavin found this odd as Miles and Kerry were inseparable comparatively, with Miles placing soft kisses on Kerry at random intervals. Ray, who did not want to get overly involved with what he called “homoerotic platonic (but not that platonic) behaviour”, was sat on the floor, his back leaning against the wardrobe.

“So let me get this straight,” Kerry began, followed by an exaggerated rolling of eyes from everyone in the room, “It’s a figure of speech!” Kerry defended with exasperation to Miles, who was gay and his boyfriend, Ray, who was asexual, Michael who was bisexual, and Gavin was a poly pansexual. “Let me make sure I’m understanding this correctly,” Kerry reprised with an undertone of bitterness in his words “You’re sleeping with both Haywood and Meg, and they’re both ok with this?” he asked Gavin. Gavin looked down at the floor before replying:  
“I haven’t exactly told them,” at this, even Michael was surprised. “Not even, Meg?” He asked. Gavin shook his head. “Haywood I can understand, it’s not like you two will ever get anywhere, you’re only doing him for kicks,” Michael said, Gavin looked at Michael in a shocked way, and was about to defend himself, saying something like he really did like Ryan, but he decided against it and let Michael continue, “But Meg really likes you, and you like her. You owe it to her to tell her.”  “It’s not like I’m cheating on her!” Gavin defended angrily.  “She might not see it that way,” Miles added. “Better tell her now, so she’s not surprised later on,” Ray advised.

Gavin groaned. He didn’t see why it was necessary to tell everyone he got vaguely close to about his sexual orientation. However, he held Meg in high opinion and did not think that she would be too offended. He reached behind his wardrobe and pulled out his phone to send a text to Meg. _‘Hey, Turney! I need to tell you something’_ he wrote before hitting send. The conversation around him had somehow turned to Pokémon, which he could not care less about, so he zoned out, waiting for a return text, trying to form what he was going to say to Meg. He felt a buzz in his hand too quickly and read the response from Meg.   
“Michael…”

***

“They’re what?” Michael said in angry astonishment.  
“Coming here,” Gavin said, Michael still looked as though Gavin had turned his brain off so he read: “‘Ok. You can tell me in person then because Lindsay and I are at your school,’”  “She’s joking, Gavin,” Ray said.   
“That’s what I thought too, but then she sent this,” Gavin said, revealing a photo of the school gates, which they all knew too well, behind a starry backdrop. Michael angrily grabbed his own phone which was next to Gavin’s and called Lindsay.  
“Tell me Meg is joking,” he spat into the phone “God, you’re so stupid…What? What did you think was going to happen?…Go. Back. Lindsay…Well, what do you want me to-“ Michael sighed heavily, glaring at nothing in particular “Fine, fine,” Michael seemed to interject. “We’ll come to get you, but in the morning you are gone,” Michael finished before ending the call.   
“Meg and I are getting the room,” Gavin quickly said. “What? No way!” Michael said “Lindsay and I have been in a relationship longer,”  
“I’ve got potentially heartbreaking news, Michael,” Gavin defended manipulatively, “I think it would be best if it happened here,” “I have the worst friends in the world. Where am I supposed to go?” Michael asked.  
“Ray and I can hang in Miles room so you can go to mine and Ray’s room,” Kerry offered.  
“Fine, be quick though I don't want to get a detention because of you,” Ray added. “Don’t worry, Michael is always quick,” Gavin said, leaving the room to fetch Meg at the gates before Michael could retaliate.

***  
Gavin and Michael walked the five hundred metres to the gate, choosing to walk on the grass in silence instead of the gravel so as not to make too much noise and catch any teacher’s attention. When they got to the gate, Meg and Lindsay were waiting with a smile on their faces.  
“What are you doing here?” Michael asked in hushed angry tones.   
“We wanted to see you guys,” Lindsay replied, also whispering.   
“Right now? In the middle of the night? At school?” Michael asked.  
“Let’s not fight now,” Meg said, shivering slightly. “Are you going to help us in or what?”   
“The gate’s locked,” Gavin said.   
“Well then give us a boost,” Meg said. Gavin rolled his eyes, but this was why he liked Meg in the first place so he braced his hands through the metal bars. Meg stepped up and managed to pull herself to the top of the fence. She jumped down with a soft thud and kissed Gavin as Michael helped Lindsay in the same way.  
“You’re nimble,” Gavin said before all four of them quickly hurried back to the old school building.

Somehow managing to dodge matrons and teachers, they managed to get into their dorms, Gavin breathing a sigh of relief as he closed the door to his dorm.   
“So what did you want to tell me?” Meg asked sitting on Gavin’s bed.   
“Meg, you know that I’m pansexual right?” Gavin said also sitting down.  
“Yeah,” Meg said nodding, “Lindsay told me. It’s ok, though, I’m bi,”   
“I’m also poly,” Gavin said bluntly “And I have been seeing my English teacher,”   
“Your English teacher?” Meg asked in disbelief, Gavin only nodded. “Well do you like him,”   
“Yes,” Gavin replied, figuring that the truth was the best option for him. “Do you like him more than me?” Meg said, slightly quieter.  
“What? No! It’s not like that at all. I really like you Meg, but I like more than one person at a time, and I don’t want to lead you on if you’re not comfortable with it,” Gavin said. Meg seemed to consider this for a moment, before saying: “Well Michael says he’s attractive so that’s ok then.”  
“Would it not be if he wasn’t?” Gavin said smiling.  
“Well, it would be quite insulting to me if you consider me on the same level as me someone who isn’t attractive,” Meg said. Gavin laughed, and Meg joined in, before leaning in to kiss him.

Gavin leant forward into the kiss, placing on hand behind Meg’s back, and the other behind her head. This hand sunk lower on her head until it was behind her neck, then caressing her shoulder, then down her side, then around her back. He took a soft grip on her leg while he was still kissing her, lifting it up and bringing it closer to him, wrapping it around him, she followed easily, so that they were intimately close to each other. Gavin was bringing his hand back up her leg so softly that she shivered when he heard the door open behind him. He swung his head around to see Mr Haywood standing at the door, looking angry, Michael next to him, red in the face, looking ashamed and aggrieved. Lindsay was nowhere in sight.  
“Good evening, Mr Free,” Haywood said.   
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I think there's maybe 1 or 2 more chapters left in this fic, depending on how much time I have. Thanks so much for reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin reflects on the aftermath of the night before.

Things all happened in a quick blur after that. Meg was taken down to the office by Haywood while Gavin and Michael were instructed to wait in their dorm. They both just sat there in silence. Not even looking at each other. What could they say? Although everything seemed to unfold so quickly, Gavin felt the weight of every second of silence between them. Finally, Haywood reappeared at the door. Gavin got up and quickly made to explain himself to his teacher and lover.

“I’ve already heard what happened three times tonight, Mr. Free. I do not wish to waste any more of my time going over it again,” Haywood interrupted. Gavin closed his mouth and could feel hot tears forming in his eyes. Ryan wasn’t even prepared to listen to him. “You will receive a month of detention, along with Jones, to be carried out every Friday evening. Lack of attendance will result in suspension.” Haywood declared monotonously. “You will both go to bed now,” Haywood said, before leaving the room.

The dorm was drowned in silence once again. Michael broke it by standing up and preparing to go to bed.  
“Michael?” Gavin said. Michael turned to look at him, but Gavin found that he did not know what to say.  
“We had only just made it to Kerry and Miles’ room. I was just starting to relax, then the matron came in, looking for Miles. She saw Lindsay and flipped. She had to tell her about Meg otherwise, they’d both get in a lot more trouble. The matron brought in the nearest teacher, Haywood.” Michael said with little emotion.  
“I’m sorry, Michael,” Gavin said in feeble response. Michael then continued with undressing himself, turning away from Gavin. Their conversation was over it seemed.

They did not talk the next day either. Michael left the room before Gavin even woke up. Their group table at breakfast was made uneasy by the tension created mostly by Michael’s rage filled silence. Gavin was unused to this. If Michael was mad normally, which was not an unusual occurrence, Michael usually yelled is anger away. Everyone had grown used to this and knew how to respond. This was different. This was not rage, it was disappointment. Disappointment at Gavin. This was what Gavin feared the most. He had driven someone else out of his life.

He got up and left early, without finishing his breakfast, which received a few concerned looks from his friends. He didn't care, though, he was going back to his old secluded self. This was the only way he knew how to be safe, without hurting anyone.

He walked outside the school building and in his mind he wanted to walk to the end of the school grounds, to really be alone, but he lacked the determination to do anything. He had messed up again by putting his own selfish desires first. Now he had no one again.

"Gavin?" He heard Michael's voice call him. His heart jumped in fear of what Michael would say to him. He feared that Michael would confirm what he knew.  
"I'm sorry, Michael," Gavin said as Michael approached him.  
"I'm not mad at you, Gavin," Michael sighed. Gavin broke inside, that means he was disappointed in him. He was doing the parent role, and it killed him. "I'm mad at everything. I can't even blame anything for it. It's so stupid," Gavin was shocked, he hadn't lost his best friend? "Lindsay and Meg got suspended. Lindsay told me this morning. I can't do anything about it."

"It's ok, boi. There's nothing we can do so we just have to wait it out." Gavin encouraged.  
"I don't want to fucking wait!" Michael shouted.   
"I know," Gavin said softly. He gently embraced Michael. He was Haywood looking at him from a short distance away. He held onto Michael closer and said: "Everything's going to be fine, Michael," Haywood then turned around and walked away at that moment.

Gavin realised that there was the real person he had lost in his life. Michael would never leave him, the were bois. He didn't realise that he had really lost Ryan because to him, Gavin had cheated on him and broken the rules in the process. Not only that but he had probably lost Meg too. She was probably mad at him. She wanted to see him, and now she was suspended, and she wouldn't want to see him again. Upon this realisation, Gavin's tears reformed, and he began crying in Michael's shoulder as Haywood got further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is the last chapter! I'm quite upset I was really getting into the characters in this fic, but it can't go on forever, I guess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER! Gavin picks up the pieces of those he had hurt.

Gavin had to rectify things, just to create a sense of finality, and to stop wondering what everyone felt about him, whether anyone wanted to even know him anymore. It had been tormenting him for too long. He was losing sleep, over it and the friends that he still had been becoming annoyed with his distracted behaviour, as he was depending on them for homework that he missed. Of course, it was Michael who finally convinced him to get a grip, gain confidence and own up to what he has done. 

As he had a free period, he returned to his room, reached for his phone, still hidden behind the wardrobe, and called Meg. As the phone was ringing, he was tempted to hang up, run away, never think about Meg or this ordeal again. Yet Michael’s voice filtered into his head, which had become his conscious, as his own always seemed to hurt people. The phone stopped ringing and Gavin’s stomach dropped.

“Hello,” Gavin said simply.  
“Hey, Gavin,” Meg said. Gavin paused for a second, too scared to say anything, and not knowing the right thing to say.  
“I’m sorry, Meg,” Gavin stated, not thinking that it was a sufficient opener, but that it was a way to start, and it seemed to be enough as he heard Meg sigh through the phone.  
“Gavin. I want to forgive you, and you’re lucky enough that I like you. So I do forgive you to an extent. I mean, it was my fault too, I can’t exactly give you full blame. I can’t see you anymore though,” Meg explained.  
“Meg. I really want to put this behind us, we know not to do anything like this again, surely we can still see each other? Fun lunches yeah?” Gavin said, panicking. Meg laughed softly.  
“No, Gavin. My parents have made me move schools. If anything that’s why I blame you. If I had never met you, I would still be returning to my friends. But I made a mistake, and I’m not,” Gavin thought he could hear Meg crying through the phone. Gavin felt guilt wash over him.  
“I’m so sorry, Meg,” Gavin said again, so softly that Meg could barely hear it.   
“We’ll still talk, Gavin, but I don’t think we should be together anymore,” Meg said.  
“I’m sorry too. Thank you for being wonderful, Gavin.” Meg said. There was a moment of silence before Meg said: “Goodbye, Gavin. I hope for all the best for you,”   
“You too Meg. Bye.” Gavin replied.

The silence that filled the room when he hung up was haunting. Gavin knew that Meg was mad at him, this he had expected, but she did not seem as mad as he would have thought. She was too kind and too good for Gavin. In reality, it was a good thing that Meg had pulled herself away from him. Her words had struck him like a physical wound. “If I had never met you.” I was true. The amount of people that had left him in his life had all ended up better off. His parents, Dan, and now Meg. He knew that Ryan would also be happier without him but he couldn’t bring himself to let him go.

He stayed in his room for the rest of the day, missing all his classes, just laying on his bed, contemplating his issues. He barely registered that Michael had entered his room. Only becoming aware of it when he heard his name being called out. Apparently he had also been crying, as Michael wiped tears from his cheek.   
“Where were you today boi?” Michael asked gently.  
“She left me. She has to leave her friends because of me. I just mess up everything, Michael. I don’t want you to get hurt too,” Gavin said.  
“I’m a tough cookie, Gavvy. And so is Meg, you know she’ll be fine wherever she goes.” Michael comforted. “I hate to make you feel worse, Gavvy, but you still should talk to Haywood. Take as long as you like, but he deserves to talk to you too.” Michael said, comfortingly stroking Gavin’s back. Gavin sighed deeply, and got up, heading towards the door. “Are you going now?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded in response.  
“Might as well get it over with.”

Ryan was sat in his office, finishing up work for the day, when he heard a knock at the door. He called for them to come in, not looking up until he heard the door close. He saw Gavin standing by the door as if he were afraid to come closer. Gavin looked like he had been crying, he was still wearing his uniform, but the shirt was crinkled, his hair was also messier than usual.  
“Can I help you, Mr Free?” Ryan asked, in a completely indifferent way, which killed him to act like he different way. In his mind, he wanted to comfort Gavin, as he had never seen him in such a dishevelled state, but he had to distance himself.

“Ryan, please,” Gavin said, tears forming in his eyes again. “I just want to talk to you,” Ryan sighed and indicated to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Gavin took a seat but did not look at Ryan as he spoke. “I know you’re mad at me because of what you saw, and who you saw me with. I can’t deny that what you saw was not what you thought, because it was. I am pan, Ryan, it’s who I am. I know I should have said something before this happened. I’m not making excuses. I want to hurt you anymore, and it seems that everyone I get close to, gets hurt. I just have to accept it, I’m sorry for hurting you, Ryan.” Gavin said, tears fully falling from his eyes.

Ryan sighed, he had never more than at this moment pitied Gavin. HIs principles broke down. “Gavin, I’m not mad at you because of that. I had heard before from the students around the school. I have been avoiding you because it made me realise that you are my pupil and a pupil at my own school. Our relationship is not right, and it has to stop,” Ryan said. Gavin looked up at him for the first time.  
“Ryan I want to be able to walk out of this room and never talk to you again in this way, but I know I will not be able to. I love you, Ryan, and I don’t want to let you go so easily.” Gavin said, and both understood the weight of those words, especially from Gavin. 

There was a moment between them that was just sitting in silence.   
“I have never been happier then when I was with you, Gavin,” Ryan said. “I don't want to leave you either. It’s the worse decision, but I refuse to give up on you either,”  
“Thank you, Ryan,” Gavin said, too overwhelmed to have something else to say. Ryan stood up and walked to where Gavin was sat. Gavin stood up to meet Ryan half way and he embraced Ryan, unable to cry anymore, as he was exhausted. They pulled apart, but only just so that they had space to look at each other in the eyes, Ryan quickly kissed Gavin for the first time in what felt like forever, and they stood in each other’s embrace for what felt like longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys in my first draft of this, Meg was going to commit suicide, so I guess you got off easily, though his is rather emotional. This was such a fun fic to write! Thank you for all your support through this. Still feel free to leave comments and Kudos. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this fic!  
> If you did like it, why not leave Kudos. Or, why not leave a comment, I always reply to them! xx


End file.
